Gotta Be Me
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Octavia Wilson and Madlyn Jones are two normal girls who get transported into the Teen Beach Movie world, a movie inside a movie! But will the two be able to get home without causing any mistakes? {A Collab with MackLela on Wattpad}
1. Best Movie Ever Made

Best Movie Ever Made

Octavia Wilson frowned as she watched her best friend Madlyn Jones run towards the ocean.

It was warm outside, and Octavia wasn't one to agree with heat. Like, at all. She had to have her fan aimed at her during night time, even during Winter. She brushed a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, growling.

"Can we please _leave_ now?" She shouted to her friend.

"Come on!" Madlyn shouted. "I could never get a chance to surf waves this big again!"

"Yeah, well you didn't tell me it would take this long to get you to get in the stupid ocean! I'm burning up here, Maddie!" She reached up and tied her short brown hair into a very short ponytail, exposing her freckled face.

"Well I'm sorry!" Madlyn shouted from the edge of the water. Her entire body began trembling. "I'm just nervous! I've never surfed a wave this huge before!"

"I can help you with that, then." A sly smile crept up the pale girl's face as she ran to her friend, she tied Madlyn's leg rope on for her and pushed the surfboard into the water, "There you go!" The brunette cackled and waved good luck to her friend.

Madlyn paddled up to the waves and stood up. She did ok at first, but she wiped out and seemingly disappeared completely.

Octavia held a hand over her mouth as she watched her friend being dragged down by the water. The lifeguard wasn't doing anything, so she ran ahead instead. Without questioning anything, the brunette dove into the water to go rescue her friend.

The girl sped up as soon as she saw her friend, a determined expression on her face, not caring what would happen next. The only thing that mattered now was saving her best friend.

Madlyn paddled for her life, trying to stay afloat. She gasped when she saw her friend heroically swimming towards her to save her, "Octavia?"

The brunette jerked upward and grabbed the girl in her arms, "You freaking _idiot!_ You scared me to death!" Octavia glared at her friend, "But although you did most of the dumb stuff, I will wholeheartedly blame that dipshit of a lifeguard. I mean, who looks at their phone when someone is _drowning?"_

Anger bubbling in her body, she was oblivious to the change of scenery.

"Where are we?" Madlyn asked as she looked up. This place seemed vaguely familiar, but completely unreal.

"What are you talking about? We're in Flori—" Octavia looked up, noticing the sudden changes. The beach looked different as well, "Holy crap...this isn't Florida, is it?" She looked to the side and saw two teenagers- a boy and a girl standing at the shore. A sandy haired blonde boy and a brunette wearing a rash guard and holding a board with a strangely familiar flower emblem on it.

"What is this place?"

"Everything seems so familiar to me, almost like... a movie." Madlyn whispered.

"Holy freaking crap!" Octavia shouted, "This is impossible. No way, no way. This can't be happening." She pinched herself, but then when she saw the teens at shore she knew this was no joke.

"Maddie! I think we're in that movie, y'know _Teen Beach Movie."_ The brunette said fearfully.

"What? Holy crap! That's, like, the greatest movie of all time!" Madlyn exclaimed. "How can we be inside a movie, though? Oh no! Are we dead?" Madlyn's brown eyes filled with fear.

"No. We are not dead, but we should probably get out of the water. If I remember from watching this over and over with you, Smartie Pants girl over there is about to get into the water." She pointed to Mack, "We should probably move out the way. Y'know, unless you want to _actually_ die." Octavia grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her to the side.

Madlyn paddled to the shore and climbed out of the water. _"Smartie Pants girl_ has a name, you know." Madlyn scoffed playfully.

"I know. But as we are trapped in a frigging movie, I couldn't care less. You know, I'm too busy _panicking_ here!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, come on, lighten up! We happen to be trapped in the greatest movie of _all time!"_

"Oh, _excuse_ me for thinking rationally." Octavia groaned, "What? Should I be happy that I am ripped away from my family?" The brunette growled, "Your just lucky I like you, because I would've kicked you in your shins by now."

The girl crossed her arms, slipped, and sat down on a small patch of sand atop the water.

 _I hate everything,_ she thought.

Madlyn sat down beside her friend. "You're right, I'm sorry." She whispered. "I was being selfish. I'll help you get back home. There's supposed to be a huge storm at the end of the movie that transports Mack and Brady home, maybe it will work for us too."

Octavia shook her head, "No, _I'm_ sorry. This whole thing had me frazzled." A sudden realization popped into her head, "Wait, so that means we have to be transported into a second movie?" The brunette rubbed her temples, "This whole situation is driving me nuts."

"You're right. We will have to get ourselves trapped inside Wet Side Story. But it won't be so bad, we just need to try not to screw anything up and wait for the storm. Once the storm happens, we'll be home."

"But we're allowed to let Mack and _Brady_ screw up the movie?" Octavia laughed, "Wait." The brunette said, looking to her friend, "When is the girl one supposed to wipe out? 'Cause the sky is all gray."

"Crap!" Madlyn yelled.

"Chill." Octavia soothed, "Look, Blondie is over there. We can make it in time, right? Just dive in and hope for the best, I guess."

"Ok, here goes." Madlyn dove into the ocean.

Nodding, Octavia jumped in right after the girl, holding her breath as long as she could. The water felt excellent against her vampire pale skin, but she couldn't care less. The two resurfaced right behind Mack and Brady.

The brunette grabbed Madlyn's hand to console her own fears. Octavia bit her lip, bracing herself for another transportation to another film.

Octavia watched Mack get sucked under the water with her boyfriend. The brunette inched forward, trying to fight her protective instincts. She bit her lip, yearning to save Mack. But she knew for the best that it wasn't supposed to happen like that.

"Here goes." Madlyn sighed. She squeezed her friend's hand tighter before they were swept under by a huge wave. Darkness took over, there was nothing but darkness.

Octavia heaved for air the second she reached the surface, looking up a see Mack and Brady ahead of the girls.

"...Come on, let's get your board." Brady told his girlfriend, "Let's go."

The paddled backwards and Octavia ducked her head underwater, as not to be seen. When the two teens began to walk to shore, the brunette paddled to shore after them, motioning her friend to do the same.

Madlyn ducked behind a nearby tree and watched as Mack stumbled around the brightly colored surfers during their musical number. "We're really here. Inside a movie, _inside_ a movie." She whispered.

Octavia was about to respond with her signature sarcasm technique when she tripped over a rock and slammed right into Mack. Eyes wide in horror, she jumped over the rock and helped the girl up, "Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to, are you alright?"

"Hey, no worries." Mack responded, smiling. She grabbed Brady's hand, but then they both slowly turned around slowly, noticing their non-'60s attire and attitude.

"Wait," Said Brady, "You aren't from here, are you?"

Octavia gulped in fear.

 _Great,_ it had only been a minute and she had already jacked something up.

"I'm Octavia." She introduced, "But that doesn't matter. You two need to get inside the building, now."

Mack was about to protest, but Brady shook his head, "She's right."

Reluctantly, the surfer girl followed her boyfriend inside the restaurant. Collapsing to the ground, Octavia let out a groan, "Could that have gone any _worse?"_


	2. I Ship It

I Ship It

Octavia began to hyperventilate as she watched Brady and Mack enter Big Momma's, "Oh, no." She breathed, "Oh, no, no, no, _no!_ I'm such an idiot, Maddie! We weren't supposed to talk to them and I already messed that up!" She looked at her friend, "How could I be so careless?"

Madlyn sat down beside her friend. "It's ok." She soothed. "We didn't seem to mess up the flow of the movie. It can't be that bad, right?"

"Who _knows?_ Mack messed Wet Side Story up just by tripping!" She gulped, "We should probably go in ourselves, right?" The brunette got up and brushed off her jean shorts and tank top, "Stupid sand." She muttered, "Let's go inside."

Madlyn followed her friend inside the building. "We have to be careful." She whispered. "We should just stand off to the side and try not to trip over anything."

"Easier said than done." The brunette said, as she knew she was the clumsiest person on the planet. But still, she skipped inside through the door and stood in the back, hoping not to be seen.

Tilting her head to the side, Octavia observed the girl singing on stage. She elbowed her friend's shoulder, "Check it out." The brunette pointed to Lela, who was standing on the stage singing. Then she pointed to Mack and Brady, who were dancing along with the music. Mack rather unwillingly, though.

"Whoa." Madlyn's face flushed as she gazed up at Lela singing on stage, "She's even more gorgeous in person." She whispered.

Octavia nodded in agreement. But, being the girl she was, she tripped over her own feet and fell down. She was seconds away from the ground, but she felt someone's arms around her. Opening her eyes, she saw Tanner was holding her.

"Thanks for dropping in." Tanner said with his signature smile.

"Crap." The brunette muttered to herself, "Yeah, hey."

The girl fought her way out of his arms and pointed at stage, where Lela was about to fall off the stage.

"She's going to hit her head." The girl whispered, "And there's no one to catch her."

But then, out of the blue, she was in Mack's delicate arms, "Did she just…?"

"Oh my god!" Madlyn squealed, internally fangirling. "Mack caught Lela! You have no idea how badly I wanted this to happen!"

Octavia growled, "That's not the point, though! We just jacked up the movie! Like, I'm cool with the whole Mela thing. But what are we supposed to do about Tanner? He just caught me!" She looked down at her body, and noticed the outfit she was wearing, _when did I change into this?_

She was wearing a navy dress with a white flower pattern, much like the emblem in the movie. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a pair of black flacks and silver stud earrings.

"Must've changed into these when the scene changed. How did I not notice this in the first place? We've been at this party for five minutes." Octavia face palmed, "I am so clueless." She grabbed Madlyn's hand and dragged the two outside, only to be cornered by Mack and Brady, who were glaring daggers at one another.

"Who are you guys?" Brady shouted angrily, "You jeopardized the whole movie!" He shouted (mainly to Octavia).

Mack placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "I thought you said _I_ jeopardized the whole movie? What does this girl have to do with it?"

"Tanner caught her." He explained, "When he was supposed to catch _Lela."_

"Chill." Octavia said, brushing him off, "We've seen this movie before. We know what happens, Blondie."

Mack burst out laughing at the nickname.

"Besides, Tanner isn't even my type."' She explained, "I'd prefer a boy who isn't a total clueless moran, thank you."

"Okay, who exactly _are_ you two?"

"I'm Octavia, and this is my best friend Madlyn." She introduced, "And _she's_ the reason we're stuck here."

Madlyn gasped, "Well _excuse_ me, but at least I know a thing or two about this movie! I'm going to be the one who gets us out of here!"

"You think I don't know anything about this movie? I've seen it with you just about twenty times!" She shouted, "Talk about _obsessive."_ She teased.

Mack bumped Brady on the shoulder and motioned to us.

"Okay." Brady said, "We need to figure out a way to get Lela and Tanner together."

"No." The brunette argued, getting a confused look from the two stars.

"What do you mean _no?"_ Mack asked, confused.

"Well, I'm all down with fixing the movie and all, but I don't think Lela and Tanner should be together. I just don't ship it, and neither does Maddie." The girl placed a hand on her hip, "Because TBH, I think it would be so much cuter if Lela and Mack got together."

Mack's face flushed red.

"But I do wanna get Spray Tan off my back." The brunette admitted, "Any ideas?"

There was utter silence from the two stars. They seemed a little hung up on the idea of the two female leads falling in love.

"Mack can't do that, she's with me. Besides, she's not a lesbian." He argued after a long period of silence, He turned to face Mack, "Right?"

"R-Right." The brunette stuttered.

Octavia sighed, "We'll get back to that later. Maddie, you love this movie. Any ideas on how we could fix all this crap?"

Madlyn thought for a moment. "Well, later the biker girls will get together for a slumber party, maybe Mack has to get herself invited so she can fall for Lela."

"Agreed, but what about us? What're we supposed to do?" She asked, but then realized something, "Hey, Maddie? Wouldn't it be awkward if Mack and Lela kissed in front of everyone, being gay wasn't really accepted back then."

"Stop _saying_ that!" Mack shouted.

"But really, what are we supposed to do Madlyn? Should we go to the sleepover too?"

"YES!" Madlyn squealed. "Uh, I mean, sure. Not like we have anything else to do."

"But don't we need to get ourselves invited, though?" Octavia asked, her eyes flickering between both Mack and Madlyn.

"Relax. Look, here comes Lela." Madlyn said, pointing at the biker girl skipping over to them.

Lela smiled when she saw her savior, "Mack!" She squealed, wrapping the girl in a hug, "Thanks again for saving me." But then she noticed her and Brady.

"Oh, Bonkers, are you two together? I would never take another boy's girl. That would be stealing, and probably very hard to return."

"We are—" Brady began, but Octavia cut in.

"They are _not_ together. They're together, but they're not _together."_ She explained.

Lela turned to the boy, "Then you wouldn't mind if Mack took me for a walk on the beach?"

"Actually I—" The blonde began again.

"I would love too." Mack responded almost instantly.

Octavia turned to her friend, doing her best to hide her delight.

"Meet me by the water, Mack?" She asked.

The girl nodded in response.

"What was _that?_ " Brady asked Octavia, "Why did you just tell Lela that me and Mack aren't dating? And why did you agree to it?" He asked his girlfriend, who shrugged in response.

"Dang." Octavia whispered to her friend, "I forgot the sleepover thing comes later."

"Oh well, they've still got time to fall for each other before then." Madlyn whispered. "Hey, Mack," She said, pointing to Lela, who was leaning against the lifeguard tower. "I think she's waiting for you."

Mack blushed bright red, sending a glare to the two girls. But Octavia could tell she wasn't mad. Brady, however, was fuming.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because we ship it." The brunette responded, as if it was obvious, "We weren't trying to hurt your feelings or anything, it's just what our opinions are. Right, Maddie?"

"Right." Madlyn's face was bright red. She was trying to hold her fangirling in until after Mack was gone.

The female star walked away to meet Lela, not wanting to hear the rest of this conversation. She didn't want to feel more awkward then she already did. When she was out of earshot, Octavia turned to her friend, "Let it out, girl."

Madlyn squealed as loud as she could, earning a few puzzled looks from nearby surfers. "I can't believe this." She said, catching her breath. "I've been dreaming of this since like fifth grade!"

"Your friend has some _serious_ issues." Brady observed.

Octavia shook her head, "Don't I know it."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly _is_ shipping? And how did you two kids get here?"

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Want to explain shipping to him, Mads?" She said, "Oh, and I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen."

"And I'm not a kid either! I'm almost fifteen!" Madlyn shouted. "Shipping is easy enough to understand. The word _ship_ is short for relation _ship._ It's what Fangirls call couples they think are cute. You know, that they want to see date."

Brady nodded, "I think I get it."

"And some of the really popular ones have shipping names. Just as now, we've decided to call the Lela and Mack ship _Mela_ or _Macklela."_ Octavia lied (She didn't exactly want to tell them that they were fictional characters as well), "Whichever one suits you."

"So, who do you ship me with?" Brady asked both girls.

"I can see either ship happening. Mack with Lela or Lela with you. I don't know about Madlyn though, who do you ship him with?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Madlyn said. "I'm not sure I ship him with anyone. What do you think?"

"Who are you asking? Me or him?"

"You."

"I _literally_ just said I shipped both couples. Mela and Brack." Octavia said, "I can see either happening."

"Wait, so you do see me and Mack dating?" He inquired.

"Yeah. But like I said, I can also see Lela and Mack together. I know you think she's amazing and all, but I'd watch your back."

"Why?" Brady asked, starting to sound afraid.

"She's currently on a romantic walk on the beach with _Lela."_

"Yeah, that you guys pushed her into!"

"Not necessarily." The brunette said, "She could have said no, we just nudged her a little." Octavia explained.

She fought back a laugh as the blonde seemed to realize this himself. Octavia turned to her friend, "Looks like he has some competition there, huh?"


	3. Girl on the Go

Girl on the Go

Octavia smirked as she watched Brady run off to find the two girls. But then the smirk slipped when she felt a tan hand touching her pale one. The brunette groaned and looked up, faking a smile when she saw Tanner.

"Oh, no." The girl mouthed 'Help Me' to her best friend, wanting to get out of his grasp.

"Hey, I've never seen a chick quite like you." Tanner admired, letting go of her hand and sitting next to the girl.

"Yeah?" She responded nervously, giving Madlyn a pleading look.

"Uh, hey, Tanner!" Madlyn stuttered. "Do you wanna go for a walk on the beach in that direction? I found a cool, uh, rock over there!"

Tanner instantly let go of the brunette, causing her to fall and hit her head. Groaning in pain, she watched Tanner run off in excitement.

"Thanks." Octavia breathed, "Wait." her eyes opened in realization, "Mack and Lela are that way. What's he gonna do when he sees them?" The brunette rubbed the back of her head in both worry and to console her pain.

"Oh crap!" Madlyn yelled. "I never thought of that! What do we do about him?"

She paced around for a moment. "We need to get him to start a musical number! There's supposed to be one around this time anyway!"

Octavia sighed, "Leave it to me…." She muttered, running after Tanner. And no sooner had he begun to talk that he began to sing. Octavia gave Madlyn a look as she was twirled around and picked up, forced to sing along. Not much a surprise to anyone really, Octavia was an excellent singer.

Madlyn couldn't help but laugh as she watched her friend suffer through the musical number.

When it was over, Octavia ran over to her friend. Grabbing Madlyn's hand, she dragged her back where they were supposed to be.

"Stop laughing." The brunette ordered, fed up, "Look."

Octavia pointed to Lela, who was talking to Mack about her slumber party (she supposed). Not questioning anything, the brunette skipped ahead, "Hi." She offered her hand for a shake, "My name's Octavia." Biting her lip, the girl took a step back, "Oh, no. I didn't realize you were in a conversation, I just heard you were having a pajama party and—"

"Lela is it okay if Octavia and Madlyn come as well?"

"Well, Golly! The more the merrier!"

Smiling, the brunette skipped over to Madlyn, "And that is how you get invited to a slumber party."

"Guess I could learn a thing or two from you." Madlyn chuckled. "I can't wait, the slumber party was one of my favorite scenes. Mela everywhere!"

Octavia brushed her off, "You do you, girl. The only thing you should be learning from me is how to up your confidence." The brunette flipped her short brown locks, then burst out laughing.

The scene suddenly changed, and the two girls were in Lela's bedroom now. Octavia looked down to see she was wearing a magenta nightgown and no shoes. Upon her face was a pair of pink glasses.

"Cute." She said to herself, looking around at everyone else's outfits. The brunette turned around and looked Madlyn, "That was quick."

Madlyn shrugged. "Magic of the movies!"

The brunette nodded agreement. She looked around the room, her eyes settling on Mack who was on the opposite side of the bed.

Sighing, she got up and slid next to Mack. The girl looked sad, and Octavia had a good idea why, "Mack."

The female star looked at the girl, "Oh, hey."

"It's going to be alright. We both want the same thing, alright? We both want to get home. And we both will." She reassured with a smile.

"Madlyn!" Octavia called, slipping off the bed and running to her friend, Mack watching them both.

"Yeah?" Madlyn asked, standing up.

"Mack's watching us." She whispered to her friend, motioning to the surfer girl who was still sitting atop the bed. And Mack was, indeed watching them.

"She is." Madlyn whispered. "What if she knows where we're from? We can't tell her, can we?"

"I don't think that's the problem." Octavia admitted.

"Oh." Madlyn whispered. "What is she watching us for?"

"Well, we _did_ just tell her she should date Lela." Octavia said, "I'd be freaked out as well."

"Yeah, I guess that does seem kind of suspicious." Madlyn whispered. "But still, I don't see her complaining!" She winked.

The two heard Mack's breath stop, and the brunette looked up to see her eyes weren't even on them anymore.

"What do you think?" Lela asked, exiting the wardrobe, "Should I wear this on my date with Mack tomorrow?"

She was holding a lovely light blue dress with white polka dots. Octavia shot her friend a look that read _"Don't you dare start screaming right now."_

Madlyn's face was bright red as she tried to hold in her screams. "I think it's perfect!" She said.

Octavia nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

But then the brunette noticed that it was not their attention Lela was seeking, but someone else's.

"Mack, what do _you_ think?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"I-It's nice." Mack complemented, "Suits you."

Octavia nudged her friend, flashing her own smile of delight. But they seemed to be the only ones to react this way. Because all the other bikers were staring at Mack and Lela as if they were a couple of bugs they just stepped on.

"You's two's datin'?" Chechee asked, sounding shocked, "Has a spark come off your plugs?"

"So, what if they are dating?" Madlyn stood up. She knew she shouldn't interfere, but she couldn't help it. "If they like each other there's nothing wrong with it!"

Octavia was even angrier. She got up and walked over to the girls, "Hey, Morans!" She shouted, "Why don't you quit your stupid stereotypical 1962 judgmental attitudes for one second before I get even angrier!" Her protective instincts taking over, she stomped over and acted as a shield in front of Lela and Mack, "You idiots don't know a good friend when you see one. Now either make up or _get out."_

All the biker girls stared at the confident (and very protective girl) in awe. They started fidgeting in their seats. It was true they were uncomfortable, but they were also scared of what Octavia would do if they did leave.

Finally, Cheechee got out of her seat and left the room, everyone else following them. Mack, Madlyn, and Octavia being the only people who had stayed.

 _"UGH!"_ Octavia shouted, _"I_ hate _people!"_ She sank down on Lela's bed, not noticing the strange looks she was getting from Mack and Lela.

Madlyn huffed. "Honestly, I don't know how _anyone_ could think like that! If they like each other it really shouldn't matter at all!"

Octavia nodded in agreement but didn't say anything more.

"Thank you." said Lela, smiling, "I'd never thought I'd see them act like that towards me. We've been friends so long I thought that meant that they'd be with me on this."

"Knowing someone for a long time means nothing." Octavia said, earning a confused look from Mack and Lela.

"You could know someone longer than any of their best friends but not care of them. All that matters is how strongly you care about the friend or person you love."

Mack tilted her head to observe the girl, as if seeing her in a new light.

When Lela went to the bathroom, Mack slid down on the ground next to both girls.

"That was really cool of you guys." Mack said, "I should've said something like that, but I was too scared. You two though...it looked like you didn't care of what they thought of you at all." She laughed, "And that's amazing."

"I mean _I_ didn't care of what they thought of me, but Maddie did."

Mack raised herself up to look at the girl, "Did you, now?"

Madlyn laughed nervously. "What? No, I didn't… I mean maybe."

The pigtailed girl chuckled, "Will you don't need to be."

"So, how are things with you and Lela?" Madlyn asked.

Mack blushed, "Good...I guess."

Skipping into the room, Lela kissed Mack on the cheek. Her face turned red, and Octavia shared a look with her friend, "There is no _I guess."_ She said to the brunette, "You two are so _adorable_ together. Madlyn is probably going to explode any minute now from the cuteness."

"She's not wrong, you know." Madlyn said, "You two are _perfect_ together."

Lela smiled and joined everyone else on the ground, "Well I'm glad you two think that." She smiled, "It means a lot to me. I was afraid that I would be left all alone."

Octavia frowned, not sure what to say she turned to her friend, prompting Madlyn to provide the words of wisdom.

"Lela, never let anyone tell you who you can and can't love." Madlyn smiled sweetly at her. "Who are they to tell you it's not right?"

Octavia nodded her head.

"But… how do I do that?" Lela inquired.

"It's not always easy." Octavia rolled her eyes, "But all that matters is that you stay true to yourself and be proud of who you are. Don't let others tell you who you need to be." Her eyes twinkled, "And it always helps when you have someone you love standing by your side."

Octavia's eyes flickered towards Mack, smiling as she saw the girl blush.


	4. Indefinitley

Indefinitely

Mack attempted to hide her red cheeks from the two girls but failed. Octavia looked at her best friend, "Can you believe this?" The brunette squealed quietly, "Mack's in lo-ove."

"I know!" Madlyn whisper-squealed. "And they're so perfect together! This is the way it always should have been."

Octavia nodded in return, "I hope she realizes this soon." Eyes wide in realization, she stared at her friend. The brunette grabbed Madlyn's arm and pulled her up. Looking down at the confused two lovebirds Octavia mustered a smile, "We have to go adjust our makeup. Where's the bathroom, Lela?"

"Down the hall." The raven-haired girl pointed to her door.

"Cool! Thanks, come on Madlyn." Not even waiting, the brunette dragged her friend into the bathroom and locked the door behind the two.

"This is horrible." She muttered, "I mean it's fantastic! But also horrible. It's great, but bad!" Octavia growled, "What're we going to do?" Hyperventilating, she began to pace back and forth.

"It's not so bad!" Madlyn said. "I mean, they seem really happy together, maybe things will still work out the way they're supposed to!"

"But what about the end of the movie? Don't you remember? Lela and Tanner get back together, rally up the bikers and surfers to save Mack and Brady. But now Lela and Mack are together, and they can't exactly find out about Les Camonbert's stupid machine while they're together, can they?" She paused, "But what if they could? Can they? Is that a thing, will Lela and Mack be able to discover it? I mean, does it even matter who discovers it as long as its discovered?" Octavia huffed, "This whole situation is making my head spin."

"You're right!" Madlyn squealed with delight. "It doesn't matter who finds it! All we need to do is lead them towards it and they'll find it on their own!"

Octavia sighed, "Alright. I have an idea how to do that, but I'm not sure if it's a good one."

"It can't be that bad." Madlyn said.

"I'm not sure." Octavia sucked in a huge breath of air and blew it out, "We should get ourselves kidnapped by those two idiots in the lighthouse."

"That's a great idea! Then they'll rescue us, destroy the machine, and we can finally get out of here! It's that simple!"

"Really?" Octavia clapped her hands in excitement, "Awesome! We'll do it tomorrow, after the sleepover." The brunette unlocked the bathroom door and walked back into Lela's room.

"We're ba—" Octavia lowered her voice, eyes wide when she saw Lela and Mack sitting on the floor together, lips locked with one another.

"Oh. My. God." Octavia squealed, causing the two to part. They slid away from each other, both sharing the same shade of blush on their cheeks.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean too—" Octavia said, feeling bad.

"No, no. It's fine." Lela reassured, "You can come in."

Grabbing her friend's hand, they walked in together and sat down on the ground opposite to each girl.

"And here I thought you said you weren't into girls?" Octavia teased to Mack, who blushed even redder.

"Shut up."

Octavia looked at her friend, itching to know what it was Madlyn was thinking right now.

"You two really are perfect together." Madlyn said.

Mack, making a bold move, reached her hand across and grabbed hold of Lela's hand. Both girls were smiling at one another.

"Mack?" Octavia squeaked.

The girl turned her head to face the brunette, "Yeah?"

"What are you going to do about Brady?" She asked, "I mean, I've never dated anyone. But I do know that they deserve a clean break up before you start a new relationship."

"What is she talking about?" Lela asked, "Octavia, I thought you said Mack wasn't dating anyone."

"I... I..." She took in a big breath of air, not quite sure what to say. Mack looked into the brunette's eyes, who was already welling up.

Both girls got up and went in opposite directions. Mack into the bathroom and Lela to... who knows where.

Crying by now, Octavia leaned her head on Madlyn's shoulder, "I ruined everything."

"No, it's not your fault." Madlyn leaned her head against Octavia's. "Things will work out in the end. I mean, they have to, right? This is a movie, movies always have happy endings."

"Not all of them." Octavia said, "What's it worth getting ourselves kidnapped now? They hate us. There's no way Lela or Mack would care about us." Octavia frowned, "It's funny though, I actually considered them my friends." She sighed, "I guess I just lost track of what's important. They're not real. And even if they were, nobody would want to be friends with a washed-up loser like me."

"No, don't say that. I don't know how anyone could ever feel that way about you." Madlyn hugged the brunette. "They'll work things out. We can fix this." She whispered.

"I sure hope so." Octavia said, "Because by this point? I wouldn't care if I disappeared." She got up and walked over to Lela's vanity mirror, and frowned at the sight of her red, puffy eyes.

"Tomorrow." The brunette said, "Tomorrow I have to apologize. Tomorrow we are going to get kidnapped." She sighed, "And even if they don't forgive me? I'd do anything for them." She turned around to face Madlyn, "It's silly, huh? Considering them as my friends. Since they're not real and all."

"No, not at all!" Madlyn laughed. "Mack was my imaginary friend when I was nine. I'm the crazy one!"

"I'm not disagreeing with the fact you are crazy, but you know how I am. I talk to myself, and people like to make fun of me for that. I dance when there's no music. I am the clumsiest person on the planet." She sighed, "Guess who wins the crazy contest, now? Me."

"You're not crazy." A voice said from the door.

Mack.

"I... I'd thought you'd hate me."

The girl frowned and walked over to the brunette, "I don't hate you. I just hate what you're saying about yourself." She pulled Octavia into a hug, "You're different. And I for one think different can be amazing."

The girl wiped a stray tear away, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your chances with Lela."

"It's okay." Mack smiled, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Octavia smiled at Madlyn, "I'm sorry, Maddie."

"It's alright." Madlyn said, but clearly sounding upset. "If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be."

"It's hard, y'know? Feeling the way I do about her." Mack sighed, "I don't even deserve a girl like her. She's be better off with Tanner, he'd know how to treat someone that perfect."

"Mack don't say tha—"

"And you want to know what the saddest part is? I am too much of a wimp to tell her I love her."

She shook her head and wiped away a few tears, "I'm going to go talk to Brady tomorrow."

The girl walked forward and gave both Octavia and Madlyn a hug, smiling at the two through tears.

"And I promise if I find out a faster way to get out of here I will tell you two. Me and Brady aren't leaving without you. I couldn't do that."

Octavia looked at her friend through tears, "What are we supposed to do?"

Madlyn looked at Mack. "You can't leave without telling Lela you love her, Mack. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."

"But what if she doesn't say it back, I mean? She's already angry with me for not telling the truth. But even more, what if she only likes me because I quote-on-quote saved her life?"

"Mack, didn't you see the way she looked at you earlier? She really does love you." Madlyn reassured her. "And she needs to know you feel the same way."

"You're right." Mack said, after a moment of silence, "I'll tell her. Tomorrow."


	5. Have Faith

Have Faith

The day after the sleepover, both plans were in motion. Madlyn and Octavia had to balance getting kidnapped and helping Mack face her fears and tell Lela that she was in love with her.

"It's alright." Octavia said, rubbing the pigtailed girl's back, "Everything is going to be alright." The brunette smiled, "The first part is easy though. You have to break up with Brady."

"You think that's going to be _easy?"_

Octavia shrugged, "Easier than confessing your feelings. Just look on the bright side."

"And what exactly _is_ the bright side?"

"You end up with the one you love."

"But also lose someone I care about." Mack sniffled, "I may not have the same feelings I have for Lela, but I do care about him. I always will. I'm just afraid to lose him, is all." Mack wiped a stray tear away, "Silly, huh?"

Octavia continued to rub the girl's back, offering a kind smile. She didn't really know what to say. Grabbing Mack's hand, Octavia turned to face Madlyn, "Do you think that caring about Brady is silly? 'Cause I don't think so."

Madlyn smiled at Mack. "It's not silly at all. And because you care about him, you need to tell him the truth. It wouldn't be fair to him if you didn't."

Mack nodded, her hair waving in the wind as she saw Brady sitting by the shore. She smiled, "I can do this." She said under her breath, "I can do this."

Octavia nodded and took away her hand, "Do you want us to come with you?"

The girl shook her head, "No. This is something I have to do by myself."

Octavia nodded and watched Mack walk over to him. The brunette smiled, proud of the star and sat on the deck.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" The brunette asked Hayley, "I mean _I've_ personally never been in a relationship. I mean, I have. Just not a serious one like theirs. The first boyfriend I had was in middle school and he stalked me after I broke up with him." Octavia admitted, "But for them...do you think he'll understand? She was serious about how much she cared for Brady. I just hope they work out when Mack tells him about Lela." Tears clouded her eyes, and she looked up to her best friend, "I'm scared for her."

Madlyn wrapped an arm around her friend. "It's ok, he has to understand. Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know." She sniffled, "I've just heard from others how bad a relationship can turn out after you break up. Even if you care about that person, it's hard to have that connection again." She smiled, "That's what I've heard, at least."

"They'll be fine. He'll understand." Madlyn assured her.

And sure enough, they did. Octavia smiled when she saw the two hugging. Brady even looked _proud_ of Mack.

"You're not going to leave me...leave them, right?" Mack asked.

Octavia knew she was talking about Madlyn and her.

"Never." Brady said, smiling.

The two hugged one last time, and then Mack ran over to the two girls, taking a spot next to Octavia.

"He was smiling." Octavia observed.

"Yeah, yeah. He said that no matter what, he would never stop caring for me. That I shouldn't be afraid of losing him." Mack said, smiling at the two girls, "And he said he would never abandon us."

She pulled the two girls into a tight hug and kissed them both on the forehead, "Thank you two." She whispered, "Thank you so much."

"Any time, Mack." Madlyn said. "Now, are you gonna talk to Lela?"

Mack took in a deep breath, "Yeah. I just need to find out where she is to do that, so."

Octavia nodded, "Well, she can't be far." The brunette said, "Do you want us to help you look for her?"

"Uh, no. This is kind of a big deal for me, so I'd really like to do this by myself." Mack said, "I'll tell you how it goes afterwards." Mack leaned in and kissed both girls on their foreheads (again).

"Good luck!" Octavia called, watching her walk away.

The girl turned to her best friend, "You ready?" She said, referring to the kidnapping.

Madlyn sighed. "Yeah, let's do this!" She grabbed her friend's hand and ran towards the lighthouse.

By the time they reached it Octavia is out of breath. Panting, she looked up at Madlyn, "You grab the stupid key, Maddie."

Madlyn reached under the mat and grabbed the oversized key. She slowly opened the door and took a few steps ahead of Octavia. They crept through the darkness, being extremely careful not to make themselves noticed.

Octavia frowned, watching with interest as they got to their destination. She bent down lower to observe the two men working on the machine. Well; one. The fancy british guy wasn't doing anything but barking orders.

"Wow." Octavia whispered, "I never knew how scary it would look up close." She frowned as she listened to their conversation.

"Come on." The brunette whispered again, "We should go."

But on her way to the exit, Octavia tripped over a stray box and fell over with a loud _thump!_

"Who's there?" Les Camembert shouted, already stomping in their direction. Octavia scooted in front of Madlyn, holding her arms out and acting as a shield.

And then he was there. Right before the two, holding a laser gun.

"Look here, Doctor. A couple of kids have found out about our Diabolical Weather Machine."

"We're not _kids."_ Octavia defended, "I'm eighteen, and she's fourteen."

Camembert scoffed, "Like I care. Now, Dr. Fusion, get the ropes. They have seen too much."

The bald man nodded and walked away. Camembert leaned in and yanked both girls up, Octavia still acting as a shield. He slammed them down onto the ground, clicking his tongue three times.

"What should I do with you two?"

"I don't care what you do. But if you lay one finger on Madlyn I swear I will—"

"Do what?" Camembert countered, kneeling in front of Maddie, "Let's see if your bark is worse than your bite."

He raised his hand, about to slap the girl across the face. Already boiling, Octavia moved in front of her and got slapped instead.

"You have a nice babysitter." He commented, smiling as he saw the red mark on Octavia's face. He had broken some of her skin and was bleeding slightly. She grabbed Madlyn's face, the brunette already crying, "Are you alright?" She pulled her into a tight hug, stroking the girl's hair, "I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

"I'm sorry I got us trapped here. I'm sorry I got you into this." Madlyn cried harder. "I was so stupid. I didn't think this was going to happen. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shh." Octavia shushed, wiping a few of Madlyn's tears away, "It's alright. Nothing is your fault here, Maddie. This was my dumb idea. You don't need to worry about me, because I'm not usually the type to give up, you know?" Octavia kissed her friend's head, "I'm sorry I put you through this. I'm sorry I even thought of this idea, I wouldn've gone through with it if I knew you would be in danger." The brunette smiled through her own tears, "But I am sure about one thing, Maddie. I know everything is going to be alright. Our friends, they love us so much. You know that, and _I_ know that. So, don't lose faith. And never, _ever_ blame yourself."

"You're right. Thank you." Madlyn whispered through tears, hugging the brunette tighter. "Thank you for reminding me not to lose hope. I know everything will be ok. This is a movie, after all. They always have happy endings."

Octavia nodded, "Exactly. And I'll be by your side through and through." She smiled through tears, "Just like you've always been for me. Now, promise me that whatever happens to us we will look out for each other. I'm not just talking about the movie, I'm talking about throughout our friendship."

"Got 'em!" Dr. Fusion shouted, running back with some rope. He tied the two up, Octavia wincing from both the pain on her cheek and the burn she was getting from the rope.

"Seriously, you couldn't use, like, handcuffs or something? Because when Maddie and I get out of here I'll tie you up and see how it feels." She rolled her eyes, "And for the record, we'll be leaving pretty soon. And I'm make sure your stupid machine will go to Hell."

Both Camembert and Dr. Fusion gasped at her use of language, "A lady does not speak such inappropriate words!"

"Oh, so now I'm a lady? Last time I checked I was a kid." Octavia rolled her eyes, "And besides, I am so _not_ a lady. If you'd see me eat at my house you'd understand why."

Back on the beach, Mack was sitting with Lela on the sand near the lighthouse.

"I, um. I broke up with Brady." She announced.

"Why?"

"Because, I um…" She cleared her throat, "Because I want to be with you."

Lela beamed.

"I love you Lela. I have ever since I met you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" The girl asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I was scared. Afraid that you wouldn't say it back. Or even if you did say you love me, I was scared that the only reason you would be saying it was because I saved your life."

"No! No, sweetie. Of course not."

Mack blushed at the nickname.

"So...do you love me?" Mack asked nervously.

"Always. I will always love you, Mack." The raven-haired girl leaned in and kissed the surfer girl.

"We should, um, we should probably get going." Mack announced, grabbing Lela's hand and helping her to her feet, "Do you remember which direction we came?"

"No."

"Maybe we could head in this direction?" Mack suggested, pointing in the direction of the lighthouse.

Lela nodded, and the two calmly walked in the direction. It was a dead end. But when the brunette saw the key lying on the ground, she bent down and picked it up.

"Golly! Somebody lives here?"

"Apparently." Mack shrugged, "Maybe we could ask them for directions. I know it's rude to intrude, but it's not like we have any other plans."

Lela nodded in agreement, and the two unlocked the door and walked inside. But as they were about to ask if anyone was home, Mack saw the two girls tied up. And the machine.

She stepped forward, but Lela grabbed her arm, "Don't."

"But they're trapped! I can't leave them here, we have to get them out!"

"And we _will._ We just can't do it alone, we need help."

Octavia looked into her friend's eyes then nodded towards Mack and Lela.

"I don't need help." Mack protested, "I have to rescue them now."

"No. It's not safe, you could get kidnapped as well." Lela whisper-shouted.

"But…"

Octavia whispered something to her friend then looked into the eyes of Mack.

"What's that?" Mack growled, "What's that on Octavia's face?"

Ducking her head, Octavia hid her wound, afraid of enraging Mack even more. She glanced at Madlyn for help.

"Don't worry about it. You and Lela need to go get help." Madlyn whisper-shouted. "I guess you never paid attention, but in the movie the bikers and surfers unite and destroy the machine."

"Movie? What movie?" Lela asked.

Octavia bit her lip.

"We'll get you out of here. I _promise."_ Mack whisper-shouted. She grabbed Lela's hand and walked out the door.

"See? I told you Madlyn. They would _never_ abandon us."

"You were right." Madlyn reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. "We're so lucky to have them."

Octavia smiled right back, knowing that they were going to be alright.


	6. A Perfect Ending

A Perfect Ending

In a hurry, Mack and Lela made it to Big Momma's in record time. It was Mack that took to the stage first and helped Lela up.

"Everybody be _quiet!"_ Mack shouted over all the arguing between bikers and surfers.

The fictional teenagers all stopped talking and looked up at the pigtailed girl and her beautiful girlfriend.

"Okay, so, we have some rather unpleasant news." Lela began.

"Unpleasant? Octavia and Madlyn have been kidnapped by that British guy and his assistant!" She shouted, "And I will not leave them there. So, as much as I hate asking this, Lela and I need your help."

"And why should we listen to you?" A biker girl shouted from the crowd.

"Because that stupid machine he's building? It could destroy your precious beach, right Lela?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, "So please, help us. Help us save the girls."

There was a loud cheer of excitement from the crowd and everyone rushed out the door, Mack and Lela last.

Back in the lighthouse, Madlyn and Octavia were still tied up. The brunette's cheek was still burning, but she didn't care. Her wrists tied together, she looked at Madlyn, "You doing okay?" The girl asked her friend in the utmost concern.

"I'm fine." Madlyn said. "I'm more worried about you. Are you sure he didn't hurt you that bad?"

"Not that bad. See? It's just a little blood, nothing a band aid can't fix." She flashed a positive smile.

Then there was the clanging of metal, which Octavia figured was from the metal staircase. She looked to the side and saw the surfers and bikers working together to destroy the machine. The last two, Mack and Lela ran over to us and began to untie our ropes. Once the two were free Mack examined the brunette's wound, "What happened to your face? Who did this to you?"

The brunette frowned, "The British guy. He was about to slap Maddie but I couldn't let that happen, so I jumped in front of her."

The pigtailed girl pulled the brunette into a tight hug, "You idiot."

Octavia just smiled through her own tears. Giving her one last kiss on the forehead, Mack switched spots with Lela and began to check for wounds on Madlyn. Lela looked at the brunette, frowning at the small drops of blood on her face.

"Mack was so worried about you two." Lela said, helping us to our feet, "She saw you inside and was about to go in without any help."

 _"Never_ to anything that stupid again, okay? You scared me to death!" Mack scolded, flashing a glare at the two girls.

"Sorry." Octavia whispered, shuffling her feet.

"Damn right you should be sorry!" She looked at Madlyn, "What about you?"

"I'm sorry too. This is all pretty much my fault." Madlyn whispered. "But at least you and Lela got the bikers and surfers together, right?"

"Maddie, stop saying that. How many times do I have to tell you that this is not your fault!" Octavia shouted.

"Well, I'm just relieved you two are alright." Mack said through tears, "I don't know what I would've done if something had happened."

 _ **"Let's get out of here, this thing's gonna blow!"**_ Butchy shouted, proceeding everyone to run out of the lighthouse like maniacs. But in all the trouble, a surfer knocked into Octavia causing her to fall. The machine began to whirr and shake, so Mack reached down and picked the girl up, motioning for Lela and Madlyn to follow her out the door.

Now on the beach, Mack set Octavia down on the sand.

"Are you alright?" The surfer girl asked, getting down on one knee, "That looked like it hurt pretty bad."

"It's alright!" Octavia said, flashing a smile, "I've been through worse."

Mack tilted her head, "Y-You _have?_ Has someone been hurting you?"

"No, no! What I meant was that I'm a clumsy person, and I've hit harder falls."

Mack laughed, "You know, ever since I've been with you two I've considered of you as like… my little sisters." She shook her head, "Pretty funny, huh?"

"No." Octavia reassured, "I'd like to think of you as my new best friend." She turned to Madlyn, "Sorry Maddie, you're kicked out." She teased, giving her friend a hug.

"Ouch." Madlyn pretended to sound offended. She looked up at Mack and Lela. "Thank you guys, so much. Octi and I are really lucky to have you."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Octavia asked, motioning to Brady, running up to the group holding the surfboard.

"Alright, you girls ready to head outta here?" The blonde surfer boy nodded at the two girls. Lela looked at Mack in astonishment, "You're leaving? But you told me you loved me."

Nervous, Mack tucked a stray hair behind her hair and looked up at Brady, "Brady, as soon as we washed up here all I could think about was leaving. But now...I'm not so sure." She admitted, "I want to stay. I want to stay and be with her. I-I just…" She choked on her own words, "I just...I don't want to let you down. You know how much I care about you, so I feel bad about abandoning you when you said you would never abandon me."

"Hey, hey Mack. Slow down." Brady pulled the girl in a tight hug, consoling her, "Nobody is abandoning anybody. Ever since I've met you I've gained the best memories. And even if we are in different worlds, we will always be there for another. Okay?" He pulled her close, "I just want you to be happy."

She nodded and took a few steps back.

"You ready?" Brady called out to the two girls.

"Are you ready, Maddie?" Octavia asked, taking her friend's hand, "Let's head home."

Madlyn hesitated. "I… I'm not so sure I want to leave." She whispered. She really wasn't sure. She always loved this movie, and now that she was there, she realized how perfect it really was. It felt like she was meant to be there.

Octavia nodded, "Alright." She said after a while, "We're staying."

A huge smile grew on Madlyn's face and she tackled her friend into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Well I can see you aren't happy about this." She smiled, "As much as I've wanted to leave, I'm not leaving without you. Now get off me." She said, prying the girl off her.

The brunette walked over to Brady and apologized, gave him a hug and told him to head home safe.

Octavia returned to her best friend's side and was surprised when an arm was slung over her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Mack.

"You know, I hope you aren't staying for me." The pigtailed girl said.

"That is partially the reason." Octavia admitted, "But I can't leave Madlyn. She couldn't survive two seconds without me." She teased, bumping Maddie's shoulder.

Laughing, Mack pulled Madlyn, Octavia, and Lela into a loving hug.

"I love you guys." Mack said to the three girls.

"We love you too." Octavia responded, flashing her pearly whites, "But Maddie despises you. She was talking all sorts of bad of you before you and Lae found us?"

"Jiminy Jeeps, were you really?" Lela asked.

"No, no. They're just teasing me, Lela."

The raven-haired girl nodded.

And through all this adventure, everyone's heart began to glow stronger. A much more loving environment between the surfers and bikers, even when the movie was replayed on television.

There was much more respect.

Madlyn and Octavia became close to Mack, who treated them as sisters. Minus the fighting because, y'know.

The gist is, they had all found their place of happy. And nobody could take that away from them.

The End


End file.
